A Friend's Cries
A fanfic by Chong Kah How 10:51, April 24, 2012 (UTC). Preview The rain falls as the Future Strikers determined to save their precious teammate, Noah from his madness. The match that determines a boy's soul began as the the Future Strikers' Forwards, Tsurugi & Toramaru dashes forward to the opponent's field. Then, as the ball passed to Toramaru.... "Oh, Tora-kun! Where do you think you goin?" said Mad Noah as he intercepts Toramaru. "Erggh, Outta my way," said Toramaru. "Who cares? EAT THIS," said Mad Noah as he uses his Hissatsu without mercy. "MAD ART: CRIMSON CLAW," The Hissatsu stole the ball as Toramaru was seen kneeling on the ground gasping as the boy just felt that he was been severly injured. Soon, Mad Noah heads to the Future Strikers' goal. "TYAHAHAHA, FUN FUN," said Mad Noah as he used another Hissatsu. "MAD ART: FATAL CRUSH," With the hissatsu, Mad Noah eliminated the players in front of him & shoots the ball with another Hissatsu. "MAD ART: NIGHTMARE ACT," With that, Mad Noah's team earned one point for match while Mad Noah himself laughed crazily on his way back to his position. The first half didn't go well for the team as a big player switch took place & the match continues. Mad Noah then continues to "play" with the other members & laughed evilly at their suffering. It was near the end of the first half as Mad Noah again heads towards the goal.... "TYAHAHA, now it's time for the main course," said Mad Noah. "COME OUT, KESHIN, IFINITE MADNESS, TWISTED DREAMS," Twisted Dreams came out in its first form as Mad Noah again shoots towards the goal. Tenma barely blocked the shot but was very tired. Soon, the first half ended as the Future Strikers are gasping by their manager's side. "That was scary, it's like a nightmare," said Shinsuke. "Yeah, Noah became a total monst-," Kariya said but then... "He's still in there," said Tenma. "The Noah we know is still in there, he's still there, I know it," "Yeah, he right, he's still there, the happy & joke-making Noah is still there," said Fey. "That's why we can't give up," Everyone agrees with a energetic yell & with that they returned to the field. "Woah, woah, woah," said Mad Noah. "Why are you pigs aren't TREMBLING like the PIGS you are?" "For a friends, we will do what ever it takes," said Tenma. "BWAHAHA, Fine then it looks like I have to kill YOU first," said Mad Noah as the second half whistle sounded. In less than a minute, the zombie copies blocked the other members as Mad Noah unleashed Twisted Dreams in its true form and.... "MAD ART: FOUR GREAT HORRORS," Noah shoots the ball at Tenma. The boy was then seen on the ground as Mad Noah was seen putting his feet on his back. "What's happened Tenma, What the heck happened to that.... erm.. what is it I am going to say? Ice-creamed filled Londony?" said Mad Noah as he stomps Tenma's back repeatedly. "Why don't you GIVE UP on that lame Noah, here & NOW?" "No I will not," Tenma. "Cause we are friends & teammates so we must help him or what else kind of friend am I" Suddenly, Mad Noah felt a huge headache & backs off. It was the soul of Noah. He was fighting his madness. "YOU!!!" said Mad Noah. "Tenma, destroy my Keshin.... my mad-," said Noah he was cut off by the sturggles of taking control off his body. Along the way, a tear was shed on his face. "Noah!," said Tenam as he immediately transformed into his Keshin armor & shoots the ball & destroyed Noah's curropted Keshin. "N-N-NOOOOOO," said Mad Noah as a flash of light engulfed the field. The next day, Tenma & the others was seen practising as Noah came to the field. "HEYYYY," said Noah. Everyone ran to the boy greets him with big arms, big smiles & laughes. "I'm back," said Noah, smiling. "Welcome back," Tenma said as he offered a hand friendship to Noah who smiled then takes the hand. The end Hope you like. Chong Kah How 12:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Links: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker Category:Fanfictions